Girl Meets World (Season 8)
by Katy Kear
Summary: The friends continue on their journeys. Some will encounter hardships, some will encounter happiness. Will KC's history repeat itself or will Aaron lose the battle to his cancer? Will Lucas find love?
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Twelve

_**Author's Note: **__Hey Everyone! Season 8! I'm So Happy that I've been able to share this story with all of you, and I want to thank you all for sticking by me while I do! I love writing, and I'm glad you guys like it! Here is Chapter/Episode 1 of Season 8! _

_**[August 28**__**th**__**, 2021]**_

**Riley's POV**

Today is a bittersweet day. It's both Auggie's twelfth birthday and Penny's first. It was supposed to be Eli's first birthday as well. I got Penny in her dress for her party today. Auggie had his party yesterday.

Andrew drove us to the park, where the guests were waiting. Everyone was there— KC, Farkle, and Aaron (who has lost all of his hair because of chemotherapy); Maya, Josh, and Christian; Mom, Dad, Auggie, and Ava; Andrew's mom and David; and Lucas. Katy, Shawn, the twins, and Maria were out of town. Lucas' friend, Hannah, went to London to visit her boyfriend. She's babysat for us a few times and had planned to come but ended up going to London to visit her boyfriend, this being the only time she could for a while.

Andrew took Penny out her car seat. We both held her hands as she started walking towards the crowd.

"Hi Penelope," KC told her giving her a little wave.

"Hi," Penny said. "Up?" KC picked her up.

"Happy birthday, Penelope," she said. Penny smiled.

**Farkle's POV**

I watched KC with Penelope. She loves that little girl, her Goddaughter, to death, and I know she'll love our daughter even more. We haven't told anyone that we're having a girl except for Aaron. She doesn't show anyone except me, but she's breaking inside because of Aaron's cancer. He on the other hand, is acting brave. He walked in on her crying the other night, and he told her that he'll be alright. She hasn't told anyone but me, but she's terrified he won't make it to his seventh birthday because the cancer has metastasized.

I watch as Aaron, Auggie, Ava, and David play on the playground equipment. Aaron is happy and that's what we do our best to focus on.

**Aaron's POV**

I looked over and saw daddy watching me play with my friends. I smiled at him and waved at him.

Auggie tagged me and I started running at Ava.

"No!" She screamed, laughing and ran away. I tagged her, and she tagged David. I got really tired and sat down on the playground steps.

"You okay, L.A.?" Ava asked.

"I'm just really tired," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," I said. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," she said.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Of dying?"

"No," I said.

"Then what?"

"Leaving mommy and daddy," I said. She hugged me. "I'm not scared of dying because I know I won't really die. But daddy and mommy don't want to lose me. And my sister will need me too." I covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"We don't want to lose you either," Ava said. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Mommy says that I'm her everything," I said. "If I leave, she'll lose her everything." I looked over and Ava looked like she was going to cry. "I think I'm gonna go be with mommy."

"Okay, L.A." I walked over to mom and held her other hand, daddy was holding one.

**KC's POV**

Aaron walked over to me and grabbed ahold of my hand. He looked up at me.

"You look really pretty, mommy," he told me.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said.

"I love you, mommy," he said. "Always will."

"I love you too," I said. I let go of Farkle's hand and kneeled in front of my son. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired," he said. I searched his face. "I promise I won't give up." I shifted my head.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. "It's okay if you do."

"No, it's okay."

"Hot dogs are done!" Cory yelled.

**Andrew's POV**

After we ate, we sang _Happy Birthday_ to Penny. Riley helped her blow out the candles and we cut the cake. When we gave her the first piece, she dug in as we took video. She had frosting all over her face. I looked over and saw that Riley had the biggest smile on her face.

I took out my wallet and looked at picture of Penny and Eli.

"Happy birthday, buddy," I whispered.

Riley and I helped Penny open her presents. Most of them were clothes and toys. KC and Farkle got her a new playpen. The other one broke when I slipped on a toy and fell into it.

Penny fell asleep at about 5pm, so we ended the party there and took her home. Aaron also fell asleep, on KC's lap, before that. Farkle carried him to his car and they went home.

_**Author's Note: **__I know this is a relatively short chapter, so sorry about that. Just so you know, this will be somewhat of an emotional season. _

_**What are you hoping to see with this Season? **_

_**What do you think will happen with Aaron?**_

_**Are you excited to meet baby Minkus this Season? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Mighty

** _[September 16th, 2021]_ **

**Auggie's POV**

I walked with Ava to class.

"Hey Mr. Jones," I said.

"Hello August," he said. "Hello Ava. You're early."

"I kind of wanted your input on my poem before I read it out loud today," Ava said. Mr. Jones, our English teacher, told us to write a poem.

"Well I thought it was interesting that you made Lucas Aaron the main character," he said, "and how you visualize his battle with cancer for the reader and listener."

"I'm in it too, right?" I asked Ava.

"Yeah, you're his loyal partner," Ava said.

"Well I can't wait to hear you read it in class, Ava." Ava smiled.

Other students came in and we sat down.

"You all will be reading your poems today," Mr. Jones said. "Who wants to go first?"

I raised my hand. I knew Ava didn't want to go first.

"Okay August, when you're ready."

I walked to the front.

"My poem is called _Two Stories_," I said. I started reading.

_Two stories_

_Become one_

_The book_

_Is not done_

_Two stories_

_Build Cities_

_Two stories_

_Bring Destiny_

Ava went next.

"My poem is called _The Mighty L.A._"

_The Mighty L.A._

_Scared, but bravely_

_Walks slowly_

_With August Warrior_

_Along the castle walls_

_Swords in hand_

_Here they stand_

_Standing tall_

_Different battles_

_But together they travel_

_To find the keys_

_To break them free _

_From their cages_

_The Mighty L.A._

_August Warrior_

_The battle of the ages_

Ava finished and everyone clapped.

**KC's POV**

"Hey, Dr. Wilson," I said into the phone.

"KC?" She asked. "I haven't spoken to you in years! How is Aaron?"

"He's just as much of a happy little boy as he was back then," I said. "I found out that he and I have a mutated gene that made my cancer hereditary. He has AML now."

"Well I'm sure he will pull through, especially if he's anything like his mother," she said.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson," I said. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"Yes, I do," she said. "You were the same way when _you_ had cancer. Don't give up hope, KC."

"I'll try not to," I said. I started laughing. "Remember when I didn't like you?"

"Ah, yes," she said. "Most stubborn twelve year old I'd ever met."

"I _was_ twelve when you became my therapist, wasn't I?" I asked. "That means we met almost ten years ago."

"So why did you call me after all this time?"

"I guess I just have missed talking to you," I said. "I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner, I've just been busy with life."

"And I'm glad to hear that," she said. "You sound a lot happier than you used to. I've seen articles about you online."

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have kept every headline about your band," she said. "I have your album in my music." I smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm very proud of the woman you have become," she said.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson," I told her.

"Call me Cecilia," she said.

"Thank you, Cecilia."

"When you told me your were moving to New York, I was very happy for you," she said. "You seem to have made the most of it."

"I have," I said. "I've built a relationship with my mom and sister and I gained a dad. I also learned of a sister on Anthony's side who I was the guardian of until my parents decided to adopt her. I'm married again with one on the way."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," I said.

"Well I'm happy for you, KC," she said. "I must get back to work, but it was nice speaking with you again."

"It was nice speaking with you too," I said.

"Call me if you ever want to talk," she said. "Goodbye, KC."

"Goodbye, Cecilia."

I hung up and checked on Aaron, who was taking a nap. I had to start home schooling him, so I only signed up for online classes this semester. Today, I thankfully had none, so I could focus on him and cleaning up. I started doing laundry.

**Maya's POV**

I took Christian with me to New York to visit family. I knew KC didn't have any classes today, so I figured I'd start with her. I knocked on her door. She opened it.

"Hey Maya," she said. "Hey Christian." She smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked. Her shirt was almost soaked and she had a bandana on, which she hardly did.

"Oh, no," she said. "I just did the dishes and I cleaned up a bit. Come on in."

"Okay," I walked in. "Where's Aaron?"

"In his room," she said. "He's working on homework."

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Homeschooling Aaron, cleaning," she said. "And oh! I talked to Dr. Wilson today."

"Your therapist from Texas?"

"Yeah."

"Was it fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was really nice talking to her again," KC said. "Josh couldn't come?"

"He had to work," I said.

"Oh okay," she said. "Farkle's at class, if you're wondering."

"I actually was about to ask that," I said. KC nodded. "I was wondering if I could take you and Aaron out for lunch."

"That would actually be really nice," KC said.

**KC's POV**

"Then Ava said that Auggie's a dork," Aaron told Maya while we ate. "And I started laughing." Aaron shoved fries into his mouth. "Auggie started learning new songs." His words were muffled.

"Aaron," I told him. He swallowed.

"I know- chew and swallow before speaking," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

"What new songs has he learned?" Maya asked him.

"_A Little Bit Longer_ is one of them," he said.

"By the Jonas Brothers?" Maya asked. Aaron nodded. "I _love _that song."

"It's a nice song," I said.

"I bet Auggie really relates to it," Maya said.

"He does," Aaron said.

"Is there a song by them or one of them that you relate to or used to relate to, KC?"

"Yeah," I said. "_Chainsaw_ by Nick Jonas." Maya nodded in understanding.

"Isn't that the one that goes like…" He drummed the chorus on the table.

"Yeah," Maya said. She handed Christian a fry. He's already able to eat them. "You have a great memory, Aaron."

"Thanks," he said. He took a bite of his cheeseburger.

**Auggie's POV**

I walked home with Ava. When we went into my apartment, I saw Riley helping mom with dinner. Penny was in the high chair.

"Hey Riley," I said. "Is Andrew coming for dinner too?"

"Yeah, once he gets off work, he's coming over here."

"Okay," I said. Ava and I went to my room and started looking through games to play.

We played Mario Cart until mom called us for dinner.

We sat down at the table and Andrew said the blessing and we started eating.

"How was work today, Cory?" Andrew asked.

"It was good," dad said. "What about you, Andrew?"

"Good," Andrew said. "I got a few compliments on my cooking today."

I looked over at Penny and she was smiling with sauce all over her face.

After dinner I walked Ava to her door.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said. She kissed me on the cheek and went inside. I walked back to my apartment.

** _Author's Note: _ ** _I hope you liked this chapter. **What did you think of KC talking to her former therapist? **(KC meeting her is in The Texas Prequel)_


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Enough

** _[October 4th, 2021]_ **

**Riley's POV**

"Your research paper, Riley," Ms. Abrams, my Freshman Composition II teacher, said on the class video chat, "was very well written. The amount of research you compiled was astounding."

"Thank you, Ms. Abrams," I said.

"You, Randolph, did not use enough sources," she said. "I will need you to look up more sources and turn in your revised paper by the end of the week."

"By Friday?" Randolph asked.

"Yes," Ms. Abrams answered.

"What if I don't do it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He's in a couple of my other classes. He never wants to do the work.

"Then you will get the 60% that is on the paper now," she said. I laughed when he complained.

**Maya's POV**

Josh, Christian, and I went to New York to visit our parents.

"Hey baby girl," mom said. "How's one of my favorite grandsons?" I knew she wanted to hold him.

"Take him," I laughed. She took him from my arms. We walked over and sat down in one of the seats.

"How are Jon, Ang, and Maria?"

"They're in daycare right now."

"I can't believe Jonny and Angela are almost three already," Josh said.

"I know!" Mom said. Some customers walked in. "Duty calls."

She got up and went to the register.

**Lucas' POV**

I met Hannah at the park after she texted me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. I noticed her eyes were wet. I sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Hannah?"

"Jesse cheated on me," she said. I couldn't believe it, they seemed solid. "And it wasn't just one girl either. He's cheated at least ten times since he's been in London."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"One of the girls answered his phone," I said. "She said he told her he was single."

"What a jerk," I said.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I said. "There is absolutely nothing that is wrong with you, but there's absolutely everything wrong with him."

"He cheated on me for a reason, Lucas," she said. "Maybe I'm just not good enough to handle the distance."

"You are good enough," I said. "He's not good enough for you."

"Thanks Lucas," she said. She let a small smile surface.

"If I was dating you, I wouldn't let anything stop me from loving you and being faithful," I said. The second I said it I immediately realized what I just said. "You deserve better."

"You're right," she said, straightening up. She took out her phone. She called someone. He answered. "I don't want to hear it, Jesse," she said when he started apologizing. "I deserve so much better than you. We're over!" She hung up. She tapped more on her phone. "Aaaand blocked." I smiled.

"Good for you," I told her.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yeah, you deserve better."

"No, I mean the part that started with _If I was dating you_," she said.

"Yes," I said.

"Thanks for being here for me," she said.

"Always."

**Maya's POV**

We went over to Alan and Amy's house. Amy made coffee and we all sat down and started talking.

"I still can't believe my youngest baby has a little baby of his own," Amy said.

"Oh, here it goes," Alan said.

"Well, I mean you two are married and you made _him_," she said, holding Christian. "It feels like just yesterday, Josh was that little baby in an incubator." His hair has started darkening, looking slightly closer to Josh's hair. We both smile. "Oh, Alan, I feel so old." Alan and I knew exactly what Josh was about to say. We both gave him a look that said _don't say it_. He smiled.

"I thought you'd feel old because of Penny," he said. I hit his arm.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Josh said.

"Okay, _you're_ doing the dishes," Amy said. I started laughing. He hates doing the dishes.

"Never mind," he said.

"Nope, we're staying, Boing," I said.

Josh sighed, laughing a little himself, but in embarrassment.

"Nice payback, Mrs. Matthews," I told Amy, giving her a high-five.

"I hate doing dishes too," she whispered. I laughed a little more. I took Christian to the changing table so I could change his diaper.

**Riley's POV**

I had Penny on my lap while I was video chatting with my creative writing class.

"How was _my_ story, Dr. Willington?" I asked.

"It was good, but it could be better," she said. "The way that you write the lead character isn't specific enough. She doesn't have enough depth."

"Okay," I said. "I'll try to work on it."

_Justin Red joined the room_, showed up in the chat. His camera opened.

"Sorry that I'm late," Justin said. "I got caught up in traffic and didn't have my phone or computer."

"That's fine, Justin," Dr. Willington said.

Justin looked at the screen.

"Hi Topanga!" He said, waving at the screen. They've gotten used to her being with my when I'm in class.

"Hi," she said with a smile, also waving at the camera.

**Josh's POV**

I was doing the dishes after dinner. Maya came into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" She said.

"Nope, this is _my_ payment for making mom feel like a hundred years old," he said. We both laughed.

"You wash, I rinse?"

"Deal," he said. He handed me a soapy plate and I started rinsing it.

"So, your parents want us to stay the night, so that we won't like fall asleep driving," I said.

"Okay," he said. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Later in the night, we found out that it was good that we were staying the night because there was a four-vehicle car wreck on the road to Pennsylvania.


	4. Chapter 4: Sinking In Part I

**_[November 4th, 2021]_ **

**Farkle's POV**

Today is KC's Twenty-Second birthday. I'm glad that she doesn't have classes on Thursday because she can relax today. I let her sleep-in and got Aaron breakfast and started his schooling. I made her breakfast and put it in a heat saving container and put it by our bed for when she wakes up.

**Riley's POV**

I woke up and remembered it's KC's birthday today. I sent her a text telling her happy birthday.

**KC's POV**

I woke up to balloons by the bed. I looked on the nightstand and saw crepes with peanut butter and bananas, my favorite. I remembered my first birthday with my family after I moved to New York.

_"KC, Wake up!" I woke up to Maya yelling at me._

_"Morning," I told her after opening my eyes._

_"Happy birthday!" _

_I looked over and saw crepes with peanut butter and bananas. I smiled like crazy. I had told her they were my favorite breakfast food. Rachel had taught me to make them. _

Then I remembered what else happened that day.

_"I'm going to get some punch," I said, as I was sitting next to Derrick. I stood up and he forcefully pulled me onto his lap. This hadn't been the first time. I snapped at him to let go, but I had to break free from his grasp on my hips. After I went to the punch, I stayed by it because I didn't want to be around him. My mind wandered, but I snapped back to reality when I heard Lucas tell Derrick to let go of someone. I saw it was Farkle. I told him to let go of him._

_"Fine!" Derrick told me. "We need to talk." I was terrified if he meant what he usually did when he said he wanted to **talk**. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. He shoved me against the wall. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?!" He questioned me in an angry whisper. He had his hand on my neck._

_"No," I told him. He started choking me._

_"You're such a liar!" He yelled at me. _

_I pushed his hand away._

_"No I'm not!" I yelled. _

_"You're a cheating, lying—"_

_"I'm not lying to you, Derrick!" I yelled back. "He's one of my **friends**."_

_He kept calling me a liar, then left._

I shook my head. _I shouldn't be thinking about that_, I thought. I grabbed the breakfast Farkle made and ate it happily.

**Maya's POV**

I put the charm bracelet back in its box and grabbed the wrapping paper. I made sure to use green, her favorite color, for the wrapping paper and put a golden bow.

"I thought she said not to get anything this year," Josh said.

"Yeah, she did, but I'm her sister," I said. "I don't listen to her with stuff like this."

**KC's POV**

I looked at the clock and saw it was already 10am. I got out of bed and went into the living room.

**Farkle's POV**

KC came into the living room.

"Shouldn't you already be in class?" She asked.

"I took a sick day," I said.

"Well thank you for the birthday breakfast," she told me, kissing me on the lips.

"No problem," he said. "That's not the end of your present."

"What do you mean?" She asked. There was a knock at the door.

**KC's POV**

I looked at Farkle, curiously. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Marley!" I yelled happily. We embraced each other. "What are you doing here?!"

"I missed your 21st birthday," she said. "I had to make your 22nd." She looked at my bump. "Apparently I missed a lot." We both laughed.

"Now go have fun!" Farkle said. "I've got Aaron covered."

I walked out with Marley.

"He always does so much for my birthday," I said. "It's so weird, because before I came here, the only ones that made somewhat of an effort on my birthday were the Friars."

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Marley asked.

"A girl," I said. "I actually wanted to ask you, would you be her Godmother?"

"I'd be honored," she said. We went to her car and went to the bowling alley.

When we were bowling, we started talking.

"So there's this live band playing in central park this afternoon," Marley said. "You wanna go?"

"Definitely." I looked over and saw Maya coming our way.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?"

"Farkle said you'd be here," she said. She handed me a box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"I told you not to get me anything, Maya," I said.

"You know I never listen," she said. "Hey Marley."

"Hey Maya," Marley greeted her. I opened the present and it was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Thank you for not listening to me," I joked. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it."

**Farkle's POV**

"I think I'm done dad," Aaron said. He was doing addition and subtraction. I checked his work. He got everyone right.

"Great job, Aaron," I said. I looked at the clock, it was 4pm already. "Oh, we went overtime."

"It's fine," he said. "I like school." I smiled. Biological or not, he's definitely my son. Suddenly, he started coughing. He coughed into his sleeve. When he put his arm down, I saw traces of blood on his sleeve. This alarmed me.

"Aaron, has this happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah I coughed last night."

"No I mean the blood," I asked. "The red stuff, buddy."

"That's what I mean," he said. "And at Auggie's house the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me or your mom?"

"I don't know," he said. I realized he wasn't breathing normally either. _How could I have missed this? _I thought. I grabbed my phone and called 911, requesting an ambulance. I then called KC. No answer. I called her again, still no answer. I called Marley, and she didn't answer. I left them both voicemails.

**KC's POV**

I looked at my phone in between songs and saw two missed calls and a voicemail from Farkle. I told Marley and she checked her phone. She had one missed call and a voicemail from him. We went away from the crowd and listened to the voicemail he left me.

"_KC, Aaron's not breathing normally and is coughing up blood!_"I heard Farkle say. "_I called an ambulance and they'll be here shortly._"I could hear Aaron coughing in the background. "_Please call me back or at least meet me at the hospital! I love you." _

We immediately got in Marley's car and I called Farkle.

"We're on our way, I just heard your voicemail," I said. "How is he?"

"_His oxygen was extremely low_," Farkle said. _"They have him on oxygen._"

We headed for the hospital.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Sinking In Part II

_**Previously on Girl Meets World…**_

"_Marley!" KC hugged Marley._

"_KC, Aaron's not breathing normally and is coughing up blood! I called an ambulance and they'll be here shortly. Please call me back or at least meet me at the hospital! I love you."_

_**Now Continues Girl Meets World…**_

**Marley's POV**

We ran into the ER. KC saw Farkle in the waiting room and ran to him. I followed her.

"Where is he? _How_ is he?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why is he coughing up blood?" I asked.

"They think it may be because of his cancer," Farkle said.

"He has cancer?" I asked. I had no idea he had cancer.

"Yes, he has AML," KC said. "Where is he, Farkle?"

"They're running some tests," Farkle said.

"Okay," she said. "He'll be fine. He'll get through this."

"The cancer sounds really serious," I said.

"I know, Marley," she said. "I've been through this same exact cancer!" She was irritated because of worry.

A doctor came out.

**Farkle's POV**

Dr. Welling came out to speak with us.

"How is my little boy?" KC asked him.

"The cancer has spread to his lungs," he said. "We have been treating him extensively since he was diagnosed, but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do."

"What are you saying?" KC asked.

"He doesn't have much life in him now," Dr. Welling said. "He cannot breathe on his own. The cancer has affected him so much that he just doesn't have fight left in him anymore."

My heart was broken. I couldn't believe what he was telling us.

"How long does he have?" I asked.

"No, don't ask that," KC said. "He has fight left in him. He's a strong little boy! He'll be fine if you keep treating him!"

"He has, at most, a few days," he said. I looked at KC. Her eyes were empty. My eyes started releasing tears down my cheeks. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"I want to see him," KC said. The doctor led her to his room.

**Maya's POV**

I was talking to my mom when Farkle called me. I answered.

"Hey Fark," I said.

"_Maya_," his voice cracked. "_Is your mom with you?_"

"Farkle?" I asked, worried. "Is everything alright?"

"_Is she with you?_"

"Yes," I answered. I put it on speaker.

"I'm right here, Farkle," mom told him. "What's going on?"

"_Aaron's cancer has taken a turn for the worst_," he said.

"How bad of a turn?" Mom asked.

"_He only has a few days at the most_," he said. Both mom and I's breath hitched.

"H-how is KC dealing with the news?" I asked.

"_She isn't_," he said. "_She won't believe Dr. Welling._"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Farkle," mom said. I called Josh, Riley, and Lucas. Mom called Dad and Topanga. We drove to the hospital.

**Riley's POV**

When Maya called me, I got Penny and put her in my car and drove to the hospital, calling Andrew on the way to let him know what was going on. When I got there, Lucas and Rachel; Maya and her family; Farkle's parents; Mom, Dad, Auggie, and Ava were already there. Farkle was sitting alone. He said that KC won't leave Aaron's side.

"Is there any change, Farkly?" I asked him with hope.

"No," he said. His voice was hoarse and he looked like he had been crying for a while. "He still can't breathe on his own."

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"With what?" He asked. "The fact that my son is dying and there isn't anything I can do, but pray? Or the fact that my wife won't even let me hold her and hasn't talked to me since we got the news?!" He sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, Farkle," I said, a little frightened. He's never talked to me that way before. He looked at me and it looked like something clicked in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Riles," he said. "I'm not trying to take anything out on anyone. It's just killing me inside."

"I'm sorry, Farkle," I said again.

**KC's POV**

I sat with Aaron. Even when he was awake, he didn't smile. He wasn't being himself. I don't know what to feel. I don't want to believe he could be gone soon. I bowed my head.

"Please, God," I said. "Have mercy on my son, like you did with me."

I looked back up at Aaron.

"Are we going to have to say goodbye?" Aaron asked. I just shook my head. I couldn't bare the thought. I held onto his hand. I bowed my head again.

"You can't take him," I whispered. "Not yet. He's not ready." That wasn't the full truth. "_I'm_ not ready."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6:Girl Meets Sinking In Part III

**_Previously on Girl Meets World…_ **

_"The cancer has spread to his lungs. I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do."_

_"He has, at most, a few days."_

_"How are you doing?" Riley asked._

_"With what?" Farkle asked. "The fact that my son is dying and there isn't anything I can do, but pray? Or the fact that my wife won't even let me hold her and hasn't talked to me since we got the news?!"_

_"You can't take him. Not yet. He's not ready. **I'm** not ready."_

**_Now we continue Girl Meets World…_ **

**Katy's POV**

I walked into Luke's hospital room. It was one in the morning. KC was sitting there, watching him sleep.

"KC, you should go home and get some sleep," I said.

"I don't need to, mom," she said.

"Yes, you do," I said.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Farkle said you haven't talked to him since you found out." She just sat there looking at Luke. "Why haven't you talked to him?"

"I can't," she said.

"He's hurting too, KC," I said.

"I know, but it's different," she said.

"How is it different?"

"He didn't carry him for nine months," she said. "He wasn't his saving grace."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll try to sleep in the chair," she said. "Can you please go, mom? I'm sorry, I just can't talk right now."

"Anything you want me to tell your husband?"

"That I love him, and I'm sorry." I left, hoping that she meant that she would sleep.

**KC's POV**

I only was able to sleep for a couple of hours from 6 to 8. When I opened my eyes, Aaron was staring at me.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

I had no idea what to say to him. Mom walked in.

"Hi, grandma," Aaron greeted her.

"Hey, sweetie," mom said. "KC, can I talk to you out in the hall?"

I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I followed her out of the room, keeping my eyes on Aaron.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Did you sleep?"

"A little," I said. "I couldn't sleep much."

"I think you need to get some air, you've been with him since you were told the news," mom said.

"I don't need air, mom," I said. "I need to stay by his side."

"No, you are driving yourself crazy, Katy Carmela," she said. "You need to talk to your husband and get out of this hospital."

"It's too hard right now, mom. I don't know what to say," I said. "And if I leave this hospital, and Lucas Aaron dies, I will not be able to live with myself. I _will _lose my mind."

"You said last night that he was your saving grace," mom said. "What did you mean by that?"

"When Jaxon died, Aaron was all I had," I said. "He gave me purpose. He kept me steady. If I didn't have him when Jaxon died, God knows what I would have done. If I didn't have a purpose, what would be the point?"

"KC—" she said.

"And don't try to tell me you wouldn't be the same way as I am right now if Maya or I died or were this close to it because I know you would be," I said. "At least with Maya."

"What do you mean by _at least with Maya_?"

"Let's face it, mom, our relationship isn't the same as your and Maya's," I told her. "You had her for her entire life. You just got _me_ back a few years ago."

She looked hurt by my words.

"You may have not died, but you were ripped out of my life when you were barely younger than he is now," she said. "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. Not to death, and not to this."

"I'm sorry, mom," I said. "Maybe I do need a breather."

"Try to clear your head, okay?" Mom asked. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks, mama," I said. I walked away from her. There was only one place I could think to go. The hospital Chapel.

**Lucas' POV**

I tried focusing on work. I started working as a secretary at Topanga's law firm in July. I was attempting to write an email, but I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept going back to my nephew. _He only has a couple of days left, according to the doctor_, my mind reminded me. I remembered the day he was born.

_KC pushed for the last time, and I heard the cry of my nephew. I smiled. The doctor offered to let me cut the cord, but I declined. That was Jaxon's job. The doctor cut the cord instead. They wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to her. _

_"What are you and Jaxon naming him?" I asked._

_"Lucas Aaron Friar," she said. I smiled._

_"You're naming him after me?"_

_"Yeah."_

My eyes started watering, and I suddenly got angry. I swung my arm across the desk and knocked the computer monitor off, breaking it. Tears streamed down my face. Topanga walked out of her office.

"Lucas, what happened?" She saw the busted computer monitor on the ground and my face. I just looked at her. "Lucas, I want you to go home, you have the rest of the day off." I slowly nodded. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the law firm, looking at the broken monitor on my way out.

**KC's POV**

I was sitting in a pew. I looked down at the proof of life growing inside of me. It killed me knowing that she may not have her big brother. I silently prayed for God to spare him. I looked up and saw the upright piano on the side of the room. I went up to it and sat down. I ran my fingers across the keys. I had to let everything out and I knew the exact song to do that with. It pretty much described what was on my heart right now. I pushed down the soft pedal and started playing.

**_Like a childhood room when you're home for a long weekend/ Everything's the same but it all feels different/ I remember when I used to/ Know that I was safe next to you/ Now I'm standing in the same place/ And I don't feel anything at all_ **

I stared straight forward.

**_'Cause letting go of you/ Feels like I'm letting go of me/ Without you here/ I won't know who I am or who to be/ If I walk away, I'm scared I'll never see you again/ But I'm fighting for a memory I'm starting to forget/ 'Cause the thought of losin' you is sinking in_ **

**Farkle's POV**

I decided to get some coffee and hot chocolate for KC and I. I know this is killing her. She needs me, and I know she's not _trying_ to push me away.

**KC's POV**

**_You were the ground that I used to stand on/ Now the familiar's gone, and I'm trying to hold on/ _**

I remembered his familiar smile and how it hasn't shown since he was admitted here. I've never seen him so weak. Even when he was thrown out of the vehicle, he didn't change.

**_I've been trying to resist it/ Trying to keep it at a distance, so/ But I'm standing in the same place/ And I don't feel anything at all_ **

**_'Cause letting go of you/ Feels like I'm letting go of me/ Without you here/ I won't know who I am or who to be/ If I walk away, I'm scared I'll never see you again/ But I'm fighting for a memory I'm starting to forget/ 'Cause the thought of losin' you is sinking in_ **

**Farkle's POV**

I went to Aaron's room, and didn't see KC.

"Where's KC?" I asked Katy.

"She went to clear her head," she said. I knew where she was in that instant. The only way she can clear her head is by praying or singing. I walked to the hospital chapel. I heard her singing.

**_Don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/ _**

I started walking towards her.

**_Don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/_ **

I could hear the pain, and that she was now crying, in the sound of her voice.

**_Don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/_ **

She yelled out the last three lines of the bridge. I slowly walked up next to her as she sang them.

**_Don't leave me here/ don't leave me here/ don't leave me here!_ **

She saw me. I saw how soaked in tears her face was. Mine matched hers.

**_'Cause letting go of you/ Feels like I'm letting go of me/ Without you here/ I won't know who I am or who to be/ If I walk away, I'm scared I'll never see you again/ But I'm fighting for a memory I'm starting to forget/ 'Cause the thought of losin' you is sinking in_ **

She looked at me. I sat next to her at the piano. I pulled her into a hug and she started bawling into my chest.

"I'm here," I said through my own tears. "I love you." I held her. That was the only thing I could do.

"I love you too," she said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note: **The song used in this Chapter is **Sinking In **by Katelyn Tarver _


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets Sinking In Part IV

_**Previously on Girl Meets World…**_

"_He gave me purpose. He kept me steady. If I didn't have him when Jaxon died, God knows what I would have done. If I didn't have a purpose, what would be the point?"_

_Lucas swung his arm across the desk and knocked the computer monitor off of the desk, breaking it. Topanga Walked out of her office. _

"_Lucas, I want you to go home, you have the rest of the day off."_

"_**If I walk away, I'm scared I'll never see you again/ But I'm fighting for a memory I'm starting to forget/ 'Cause the thought of losin' you is sinking in**__"_

_Farkle sat by KC at the piano and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm here. I love you."_

_**Now we continue Girl Meets World…**_

**Farkle's POV**

I woke up in Aaron's hospital room. We had went there after we left the chapel last night. We had stayed in the chapel for the whole day, praying and talking. Our hands were still intertwined from when we fell asleep holding hands last night. I looked at KC's bump and put my hand on it. Our girl started kicking. I smiled. KC slowly opened her eyes. I looked over to Aaron's bed and immediately sat up.

"KC," I said.

"What?" She asked, she was still trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Aaron's not in his bed," I said. She sat up. Katy opened the door to the room.

"Mom, where's Aaron?" KC asked, obviously freaked out. I knew what she was thinking, but I know they would have woken us up if he died.

"They took him for some tests after they did blood tests," she said. KC was relieved.

"What did the doctor say about the blood tests?" I asked. "Why would they need to do more tests?"

"All they told us was that the blood tests were confusing," she said. "Since we aren't his parents, they couldn't give us details."

"What time is it?" KC asked.

"Noon," Katy said.

"Noon?" KC asked, shocked by the time.

"You two should probably come to the waiting room," Shawn said, peeking his head in the doorway. "Dr. Welling said he'll update you when they get the test results."

We both nodded in understanding.

**KC's POV**

We went to the waiting room and I saw my siblings, nephew, and brother-in-law.

"Hey sis," Maya greeted me with a hug. "We brought you guys lunch." She held up a bag with Chinese take-out. "I got you lemon chicken," she told me, "and _you_ general chicken," she nodded towards Farkle.

"Thanks, Maya," Farkle said.

"How's Aaron?" Maria asked.

"We don't know right now, Maria," I said. Lucas, Auggie, Ava, and Topanga walked out of the gift shop. Lucas had a teddy bear.

"Do you think he'll like this?" It was a white and red bear with sunglasses.

"He'll love it," I said. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's in the bathroom," he said.

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?" I asked.

"You needed the sleep," Josh said.

I sat down and opened the container.

"Thanks for the food, Maya," I said.

"No problem," she said.

I started eating. I looked over at Farkle. He had opened his, but he wasn't eating. I grabbed ahold of his hand. He looked at me.

"We're going to be okay," I said. "No matter what happens. Somehow, we're going to be okay." He nodded.

"I don't want to lose him," he said. "He made me feel like I could really be something great, something that matters. He gave a purpose. I know she'll give me that too, but he's the one that showed me I could be a great dad." _Purpose_. I realized in that moment that what we're going through isn't different at all.

Dr. Welling walked out to the waiting room.

"Dr. Welling," Farkle's said, immediately standing up.

"Farkle, KC," he greeted us.

"How is he?" I asked. "What did you find?"

"We did some blood tests earlier today, and there was no sign of leukemia in his blood stream," he said. "This puzzled us, so we decided to take him back for imaging."

Every ounce of hope came back to me.

"There was no sign of cancer in his body," he said. "He's cancer free. The only way that we can describe this is a miracle." I put my hand over my mouth. Farkle wrapped his arms around me. We were both smiling.

"He's okay," I said feeling tears fill my eyes. I looked back at Dr. Welling. "Can we see him?"

"Of course," he said. "He can be released once you're ready to sign the discharge papers."

"Only one of us needs to sign them, right?" Farkle asked.

"Yes," Dr, Welling said.

"Go ahead," he told me. "I'll meet you there."

Without a thought I _ran_ to Aaron's room. The color in his face was back. He smiled when he saw me.

"Mommy!" He yelled. I embraced him in a bear hug.

"You're okay," I said, holding his face in my hands.

"It was God, mommy," he said.

"I know," I said. "I couldn't lose you. I told Him that." He smiled at me. Farkle came into the room.

"We can go when you're ready, buddy," Farkle told Aaron. "Everyone's waiting to see you in the waiting room." He helped Aaron down from the bed, his diabetes dog tag swinging a little as he did. "Grandma Katy is getting you some clothes from home."

"Okay," Aaron said. He started laughing. "I think mommy might need some too." I looked at Farkle, confused. His eyes looked lower.

"Umm, Babe," he said, pointing at my pants. I looked down. My pants were soaked. My water broke.

"Farkle," I said. Suddenly, I felt a contraction. "_Hah. _Get Dr. Justice. I'm in labor." His eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note: **__So the next chapter will be connected to these but will have a different name._


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Brooklyn

**Farkle's POV**

They took KC in right away.

"Who do you want in the room with you?" The nurse asked KC.

"Farkle and my mom," she said. I ran to get Katy from the waiting room.

**Lucas' POV**

Farkle ran into the waiting room.

"Katy," he said. She looked up. "You need to come with me."

"Why? What's going on?" She asked. She had Aaron's clothes with her.

"KC went into labor," he said. "She wants us both in there with her." He looked at me. "Lucas, can you take Aaron's clothes to him so he can get changed?"

"Yeah sure," I said, standing up. I got the clothes from Katy.

"How did she go into labor?" Maya asked.

"They think her running to Aaron's room induced labor," Farkle said. He laughed a little. "Aaron thought she peed herself." We all laughed. I headed to Aaron's room.

**Maya's POV**

I looked at Christian.

"You're gonna have a new cousin soon," I told him. He smiled.

"Should we call my family?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll call Riley, you call Topanga or Cory."

"Okay," he said. I dialed her number and he walked away to call Topanga.

It didn't take Riley long to answer.

"_He's not gone, is he?_" She asked.

"No," I said. "Actually, Aaron's cancer is completely gone."

"_Really?! That's amazing!_" She said.

"I know, right?" I asked.

"_So, why __**did**__ you call?_" She asked.

"KC went into labor," I said. "I figured you'd want to be here."

"_We will be right there!_" She said into the phone and hung up.

"Is she coming?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Are they?"

"Yep," he said.

"What'd I miss?" Shawn asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"KC's in labor," I said.

"Wait," he said. "My first granddaughter is coming now?!"

"Yep," I said.

**Farkle's POV**

KC had another contraction. After it passed she looked over at me.

"Just know, no matter what I say during this, I love you," she said.

I smiled. "I know. I love you too."

**Topanga's POV**

Auggie and Ava were sitting with Aaron, talking to him.

"Are you ready to be a big brother?" Auggie asked him.

"Yeah, she's gonna be pretty like mommy," he said.

**Katy's POV**

"I am so ugly right now," KC said.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"I'm drenched in sweat," she said, "I'm probably breaking Farkle's hand right now. There is nothing beautiful about me right now."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're gorgeous no matter what," Farkle said. "And you're not breaking my hand."

KC had another contraction. The look on Farkle's face was priceless. She must have squeezed his hand really hard, because his eyes went wide.

**Topanga's POV**

I watched the kids as they kept talking.

"Do you know what they're going to name her?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm not supposed to tell."

"It's a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked over at Riley who was holding Penny.

"How's my namesake doin'?"

"She's doing great," Riley said. She looked at Penny. "You wanna go to grandma?"

Penny nodded and walked over to me. I picked her up.

"So where's Andrew?"

"At work," Riley said.

**Cory's POV**

Suddenly, Marley walked into the hospital.

"Why did no one tell me my best friend is in labor?" She asked. Her eyes landed on Aaron. "Lukey!"

"Auntie Marley!" He yelled and ran to hug her. She accepted the hug.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews," she greeted me. "So again, why did no one tell me KC is in labor? Or that this little guy is okay?"

"How did you find out if no one told you?" Riley asked. "About KC being in labor," she added.

"Josh texted Jasmine about it and I saw the text."

"Why did you text Jasmine about it?" Maya asked.

"She's friends with KC," he said. "Why were you with Jasmine?"

"She's friends with my boyfriend," she said. "Yeah, but I would have liked to know. I'm going to be her Godmother after all."

"I remember KC saying she was going to ask you," Maya said.

**Farkle's POV**

"Just one more push, KC," Dr. Justice said.

She squeezed me hand as she pushed. I heard our baby girl's cry. KC looked at me and we both smiled. They let me cut the cord. They wrapped her in a pink blanket, and gave her to KC. After a few minutes, she handed her off to me. As I held her I could see that she had blonde hair (which makes sense because we both started out with blonde hair) and KC's green eyes.

**Maya's POV**

Farkle came out to the waiting room. We all looked at him.

"You ready to meet your little sister, Aaron?"

Aaron got a huge smile on his face. He jumped up out of his seat and went with Farkle. Farkle looked back at us.

"You guys can wait in the hall," he said.

We followed them to the room and waited to see her.

**KC's POV**

Aaron walked in with Farkle. Farkle lifted him up so he could see her.

"That's her?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "This is your little sister."

"She's pretty," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah she is," I said.

"Just like your mom, right?" Farkle asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," he said. I smiled.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

Farkle set him down and he sat in a chair. Farkle took our daughter from me and took her to Aaron.

"You need to be really careful, okay?" He asked him.

"Okay," he said. He lifted her and kissed her head. That's his way of showing protection. Farkle taught him that.

**Maya's POV**

"What's her name?" I asked when I finally got to see her.

"Brooklyn Austine Minkus," KC said.

"She's beautiful," I said. "How'd you come up with the name?"

"Where we grew up," Farkle said. "It was actually kind of Aaron's idea."

"He said that we should name her something that means a lot to us," KC said. "Something that made us who we are."

"I grew up in Brooklyn, and KC grew up in Austin," Farkle said.

"But since Austin is normally a boys' name, I decided to go with the girl version of Austin," KC said.

"I think that's the perfect name for her," I said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," KC said.

Everyone took turns looking at her and holding her. The doctor told them that they can take her home tomorrow.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked this Chapter! (__**This chapter and the previous chapter were set on November 6**__**th**__**, 2021 just in case you got lost**__) _

_I was never going to kill off Aaron. I knew I had to set everything perfectly so that it would be a surprise he survived. (1) I wanted to show how it would affect the ones closest to him (especially KC), and (2) I wanted to see what reactions there would be to this type of thing happening to him._

_I actually know someone that had a similar thing happen to them. A family friend of mine was diagnosed with breast cancer. When they went to take her for testing to see how bad it was, she prayed to God, telling him that she wasn't ready- she had two boys (one of them is my age) that need her. When they did the testing, they found no sign of cancer whatsoever. The cancer disappeared in that short of time._

_My cousin actually had Leukemia when he was 8 to like 12. It affected our family greatly. Thankfully, he beat it and is now 18 and in college. He wants to be a doctor._


	9. Chapter 9:Girl Meets World of Terror 4

**_Author's Note: _**_So, I know you all have asked for this through this entire series. The truth is, I wasn't sure how I would write one. I also don't celebrate Halloween, so I never wrote a Halloween episode, which is usually when those episodes are set. I thought of this idea the other day and got some input from one of you to see which little, yet such important, detail I should go with. That detail would determine the direction of the episode. So part of this story will be set back when the 4__th__ Season would be set, because this is like a what if chapter. _

**_[December 25_****_th_****_, 2021]_**

**Maya's POV**

I walked into Cory and Topanga's Apartment with Christian and Josh.

"Merry Christmas, Losers!" I yelled.

"Hey, Maya," Cory said.

Auggie ran into the room.

"Uncle Josh!" He yelled, hugging him. I smiled.

"Isn't he gonna be a teen next year, Tope?" Josh asked Topanga.

"Yes, don't remind me," she said.

"Hey, look at it this way," I said. "At least boy puberty isn't as bad a girl puberty."

"How is it scarier?" Josh asked.

"Do you bleed once a month?" I asked him.

"Ew," Auggie said.

"Change of subject," Cory said, obviously grossed out.

"Agreed," Josh said.

"I think I've made my point," I said. "Need any help with dinner, Topanga?"

"No, I already got the ham in the oven," she said.

I saw the door open and saw KC, Farkle, Aaron, and Brooklyn enter (Brooklyn was in KC's arms).

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Farkle said.

"Merry Christmas," everyone greeted them.

"It's freezing out there!" KC said.

"When's mom, dad, and the kids getting here?"

"They'll be here shortly," KC said. "Mom was arguing on the phone with someone when we went over there."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she said. "But even Shawn looked upset about it."

"Well," Topanga said. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you girls don't need to worry about it."

"You're probably right," KC said. "So, when's Riley, Andrew, and Penelope getting here?"

"They're not," Topanga said. "They're spending Christmas at Andrew's mom's house."

"Oh okay," KC said.

"Is Ava coming over?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, with her mom."

I heard the door open and turned towards it. It was mom, dad, and our siblings.

"Hey everyone!" Shawn said.

"Merry Christmas!" Mom said. They walked more into the apartment.

There was a slight knock on the still open door. I looked at who it was and my face dropped. Mom looked at him.

"Kermit, I told you she wouldn't want to see you," she said.

"I know what you said, Katy," he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I heard I have a grandson," he said. I looked at mom. "My…_other_ daughter is friends with a girl named Charlotte that knows your husband."

"She knows me too," I said. I was getting uneasy. "Anyhow, Christian is not your grandson…maybe by blood, but not in any other way. You had your chance, Kermit. You never tried."

"Maya, I want a relationship with you," he said. I glared at him.

"Too late," I told him. "Just leave."

"I loved your mother and I love you, I just had problems back then," he tried to justify his actions.

"Funny way of showing it," I said.

"I'm serious, Maya," he said. "I loved your mother—"

I turned towards him. "I wish you had never even met her." I walked away but tripped on the rug.

**KC's POV**

Maya tripped on the rug and landed on the floor, knocking herself out.

"Just get out, Kermit!" Shawn told him. Kermit headed for the door.

**Maya's POV**

_I woke up and stood up in the living room. The rug and all of the decorations were gone. Suddenly, Aaron appeared beside me. _

_"Aaron, where is everyone?" I asked._

_"I am not Lucas Aaron Minkus," he said. "I am the Archangel Gabriel. I have taken the form of you nephew to be more familiar to you. You said that you wished that your father, Kermit, and your mother, Katy, had never met. God has given me the power to show you what life would have been like if what you wished had come true."_

_"Okay," I said. "So how do we do this?"_

_Suddenly, we were in Riley's room. _

_"What are we doing here?" I asked. I looked and saw a four year old Riley sitting the Bay Window, singing. "The day we met."_

_"The day you would have met if your mother and father had met."_

_"Wait," I said. "I wouldn't have been born…How did I not think about that?"_

_"You said those words out of anger," Gabriel told me. "That is very dangerous." _

_"So nothing happened," I said. "Because I wasn't born, Riley's here alone."_

_"To the contrary," he said. "Look." He motioned to the Bay Window. Someone climbed through the Bay Window. It was a six year old KC. I watched as Riley noticed KC._

**_"Are you a stranger?" Riley asked her. _**

**_"Yeah," KC said. Riley looked scared and was about to yell when KC stopped her. "Please don't. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you singing, I like singing too." Riley looked at KC._**

**_"Okay," she told her. _**

**_"Can we be friends?" KC asked Riley._**

**_"Sure," Riley said. "Best friends." They hugged._**

_"I think I get it now," I said._

_"I don't think you do," Angel Gabriel told me. _

_We were now in an apartment. I heard yelling and crying. We went to a room. An about thirteen year old KC was thrown against a wall by Anthony. I tried to help her, but the Angel stopped me._

_"I have to help her!"_

_"You can't," he said. I looked over and saw mom motionless on the floor. _

_"Mom," I said. _

_Anthony left the room. KC crawled to mom. I could hear her crying. _

**_"Mom, wake up!" _**_She pleaded, crying. _**_"Please."_**_ Tears started streaming down my face._

_"She went back to him?" I asked._

_"She never left," Archangel Gabriel told me. "Katy and Kermit met while she was still with Anthony and became friends."_

_Now we were in Abigail Adam's High school._

_"Why are we here?" I looked and saw Riley. She was sixteen. She was on the phone._

**_"KC, please answer your phone," she said. _**_She was pacing. _

_She sounded so grown up._

_** "Where is she?" Farkle asked. **__He looked like he usually does, not all geeky. _

_** "I don't know," she said. "She shouldn't keep skipping, she's a senior. She still won't open up to me, either."**_

_** "I know. We've told her we know something's going on at home," Farkle said. "We're her best friends, but she won't open up to us."**_

_"She was like that with the Friars too," I said. "Just not to this extent." I looked around. "Wait, where __**is**__ Huckleberry?"_

_ "Since KC never went to Texas, he, nor the other Friars, met her," Archangel Gabriel said. "She is the reason Lucas began fighting. It was his way of protecting her, his sister."_

_ "That's why you're in the form of Aaron," I observed. "He wouldn't have existed." _

_ I looked up and saw a TV with the news on. We were in the Matthews living room. _

**"A true tragedy in New York City," **_the news anchor said. Riley was sitting with Topanga, crying into her shoulder. Cory and Auggie were sitting next to them. _**"New York Native, KC, Clutterbucket, was found beaten to death by her father, Anthony Johnson, who was suspected in the murder of his girlfriend, Katy Clutterbucket five years prior to this. She was eighteen years old."**

_ "No," I said. "No!" I said. Tears started streaming down my face again. I thought of something. "Jaxon would still be alive. Let me see how he would look now."_

_ "Maya," Angel Gabriel told me._

_ "Please," I said, looking up. "Just one glance." _

_ Archangel Gabriel shifted from the form of my nephew to a 23 year old Jaxon. He shifted back to Aaron a couple of seconds later. _

_ "He loved her, didn't he?"_

_ "Yes," he said. "It's time for you to go back now."_

**KC's POV**

"Maya?" I asked, shaking her a little. She opened her eyes.

"Where's Kermit?" She asked.

"He walked out a few seconds ago," I said.

"I have tell him something," she said, sitting up.

"Maya, maybe it should wait, you hit your head."

She got up and ran out the door. I followed her.

She ran up to Kermit.

"Wait!" She yelled. He stopped and looked at her. "I still don't think we could have a real relationship, but I just have to say something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Thank you for bringing me into this world," she said. "Even though you left, you helped my mom get away from a monster and you made me. I just had to thank you for that."

"Well, I'm glad I did," he said. "Even if we can't have the relationship I want with you, I'm glad that I at least know you are happy." He started walking away.

"Wait," she said. "One more thing." He looked at her. "I forgive you."

"That all I've ever wanted to hear you say," he said. He left the building. I walked up to her.

"That was big of you," I said.

"When I was out, and Angel visited me," she said. "Gabriel."

"What happened?"

"You know what I told Kermit before?"

"Yeah that you wished he never met mom," I recalled.

"He showed me what would have happened if they had never met."

"And what's that?"

"I wouldn't have been born, you would have been Riley's best friend," she said. "Mom would have stayed with Anthony and you would have seen her die, and he would have killed you later."

"I would have been Riley's best friend?" I asked. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dream," she said. She looked over, and I looked to see what she saw. I saw a man who looked like Jaxon did, but older. He backed up into the window light and disappeared.

"What just happened?"

"I asked Gabriel to show me what Jaxon would look like now," she said. "Then I asked God. Gabriel then formed into that from his Aaron form. I guess maybe that was his way of showing us it wasn't a dream."

I looked at her.

**Maya's POV**

We walked back into the apartment.

"You okay, baby girl?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I love you, mom," I said. I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I love you too."

_**Author's Note: **__I don't think I've ever written a Christmas Special so close to Christmas. I hope you liked it! _

_**Merry Christmas, Everyone!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets Opportunity

_**[January 22, 2022]**_

**Farkle's POV **

Today, KC and I are playing a couple of songs in the park. Katy offered to watch Aaron and Brooklyn. I saw a man in a suit watching us perform. After we finished, the man walked up to us.

"Hello," he said, shaking both of our hands.

"Hi," we both said.

"My name is Robert Reynolds," he said.

"The President of Liberty Records?!" KC asked happily.

"Yes," he said. "I'd like to talk to you about signing you to the label."

"You want to sign us?!" I asked, excited.

"No," he said. My smile faded. "I'd like to sign KC."

"Oh," I said.

"Wait, why don't you want to sign both of us?" KC asked. "We're a band, a duo."

"We want _you_, KC," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to do it without him." I pulled KC aside.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "This is a huge opportunity!"

"We're a duo, Farkle," she said. "And besides, we have two kids to take care of."

"I can handle it," I said.

"What about school?" She asked.

"You're already doing online, you can keep doing that," I told her. "Go for it, KC."

"Are you positive?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her. She took a breath and turned back to him.

"I'll do it," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said. "We'll need you in LA tomorrow."

"We go to church on Sundays," she said.

"No problem," Mr. Reynolds said. "You can head to LA after Church."

"My dad could probably give you a ride on his helicopter," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

**Maya's POV**

"Are you serious?!" I asked excitedly over the phone.

"_Yeah_," KC said. "_They want to sign me_."

"Why do you sound unsure?" I asked.

"_I just don't want to leave Brooklyn and Aaron. Brooklyn is barely almost three months old_," she said. "_And Farkle's never had to take care of them by himself more than 48 hours._"

"Chill, KC," I said. "It'll be fine. _They'll _be fine."

"I can't believe you're being signed to a record label!" Josh yelled into the phone over my shoulder.

"Don't do that, Josh!" I said. "If you want to talk to her, ask for the phone, don't blow out my eardrum!"I could hear KC laughing on the other end. "It's not funny," I told her.

"_Kinda is_," she said. "_Anyways, I'm gonna have to let you go. I still have to finish packing._"

"Okay, talk to you later, sis," I said.

"_Love you_," she said.

"Love you too," I said. She hung up.

CJ started crying, meaning he woke up.

"Go," I told Josh, pointing at the stairs.

"Do I have to?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You woke him up, go," I said. He smiled.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said, "dork." He went to check on Christian.

**KC's POV**

I finished packing and went into the kitchen. Farkle was cooking.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "It's my turn to cook tonight."

"I figured that since you're busy getting ready, I'd cook tonight."

I walked over and sat down at the table.

"Are you sure I should do this?" I asked him. "This was supposed to be _us_, not just me."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, babe," he said. "I wouldn't want you to pass it up. Besides, you're the one who writes all of the songs."

"So?" I asked.

"So, of course they'd want you," he said.

"They should want both of us," I said.

"KC, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he told me. "But it's a great opportunity."

"You know I've wanted this since I was a kid," I said. "But I just thought that when we started the duo, it'd be both of us."

"I know," he said. "But I'm willing to wait for that to happen."

"It's killing me to leave them," I said, looking at my children's room.

"I know it is," he said. "But they'll be okay. We can video chat every day if you want to."

"Are you positive, you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes, and I'll have help if I need it." He walked over and kissed me on the head. "Don't worry."

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"I love you KC," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

**Riley's POV**

Today, Maya, Farkle, our kids, and I went to watch KC off as she got on her plane to go to LA. She hugged all of us before she left.

"Be safe," Maya told her. "It's LA."

"I know, Maya," she said with a laugh. "I'll see you guys later." She walked through the gate to get on the plane.


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets ASAP

_**Author's Note: **__I decided to end this right. So the next or several chapters will do that._

**KC's POV**

"Hey, you need to get to the studio ASAP," the producer told me over the phone.

"I thought we weren't meeting there until four?" I asked.

"Plans change, now get here," he said, hanging up on me.

I've recorded a few songs these past two months.

I drove to the studio and went in. The president of the record label was there.

"Hello KC," he said.

"Hi," I said. "What's going on?"

"We have some big news!" He said.

"Really? What is it?"

"We've lined up a tour for you," he said. "So, after you release your album in a couple of months—"

"Couple of months?" I asked. "I thought we weren't releasing it for a year?"

"It's better if we do it sooner," he said.

"But a couple of months, isn't that a little fast?"

"Not in this business," he said. "Now you need to record six more songs, so that it'll be a ten-track album. Probably should start tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked. "I promised my husband that I would video chat him and our kids tonight."

"Well, you're going to have to break it," he said. "If you don't prioritize this album, you won't get anywhere."

**Riley's POV**

I walked into _Topanga's_ with Andrew and Penny. Farkle was there, playing some music. Aaron and Brooklyn were sitting at the counter (Brooklyn in a highchair), so that Katy could watch them. I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Katy," I said.

"How's little Topanga doing?" She asked.

"Good," I said. "Have you heard from KC?"

"A little bit, but she's been really busy," she said.

"Are you happy for her?"

"Yeah, I am," she said. "She's doing what she loves."

"Like you finally got to do what you love?"

"What I love is being a mother and grandmother," she said. "I've always been an actress, even if I didn't get on TV."

"What was your best acting 'gig' then?"

"You mean the best I've ever acted?"

"Yeah," I said.

"When I was with Anthony," she said. Andrew took Penny to sit down. "He first hit me on my sixteenth birthday, I covered it up and _acted_ like nothing happened. I even convinced myself that it would never happen again. I was wrong, of course, but I kept acting like nothing was wrong, when our relationship was completely toxic, he was toxic for me." She started wiping out glasses. "He was a good actor too. He fooled everyone, making them think he was a good person. I stayed with him because I convinced myself that he needed me. He beat me, cheated on me, took my entire innocence, and I let him, by staying."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Katy," I said.

"I'm not, he did those things, not me," she said. "I only wish I had left him sooner, but then I wouldn't have had KC. She was the only good thing that came out of that relationship."

"Does it still affect you?" I asked. "What he did?"

"You see how I'm talking to you about it?" I nodded. "I'm not breaking down, I'm content, I'm strong. So, no I'm not affected by it anymore. I'm happy. I'm not acting anymore, not in my life, only on a screen."

**Lucas' POV**

I drove to Hannah's house. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hey Lucas," she said.

"Hey Hannah," I said. She was in a blue dress. "Ready to go?" I had asked her out the other day. Thankfully, she said yes.

"Yeah," she said. I opened her door for her and shut it behind her. I got in the driver's side and started driving.

**KC's POV**

I started writing some new lyrics I had come up with while Richard, the producer was messing around on the computer.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"Song lyrics," I said.

"What do you think of this?" He started playing it, it was a synth pop type melody.

"I like it," I said. "Who's it for?"

"You," he said.

"What?" I asked. "I don't do that type of music."

"The president said you're doing that now," he said.

"No, I'm not," I said. "I do piano-based music."

"The record label would rather you do this," he shrugged.

"It's my music," I said.

"Record Labels like to brand people, why do you think they're having me produce your music? I mainly do electro-pop music." They had swapped out producer, it had been Chase, who produced music like mine.

"Hold on," I said. I dialed the president of the record label. "Hey, I need to speak with the president… KC Minkus….Well, I want to know why the label is trying to change my music…I understand, I'll call later." I hung up.

"It would be going against the label, but I'll produce your music the way you want," he said. "I know how it feels when people try to screw you over."

We continued working and recorded a new song all night. We ended up falling asleep on the couch in the studio.

**No One's POV**

A photographer snuck into the studio and took a picture of KC and Richard.


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Meets Rumors

**Maya's POV**

I walked into _Topanga's _and sat down. I saw three girls at one of the tables looking at a magazine, laughing. Curious, I walked over to their table.

"What's so funny?" I asked. They stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Isn't KC Minkus your sister?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"So your sister's a slut?" Another girl asked. That made me mad. I grabbed her by the shirt.

"Say that again, and you'll get a black eye," I told that girl.

"Woah, calm down," the first girl said. "She was just asking."

"Yeah, apparently she's having an affair," the third girl said.

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself," the first girl said, handing me the magazine.

I looked at it. The title of the article said _New 'Liberty' artist getting cozy with her producer? _The article was claiming that she was cheating on Farkle with her producer, named Richard. Last I heard her producer was named Chase. The article said she most likely swapped out producers because Chase didn't _satisfy _her. I couldn't read anymore. It made me angry.

"This is garbage!" I told them. "If you believe this, you're an idiot!" I took the magazine and threw it in the trashcan.

Farkle walked into _Topanga's_.

"Hey Maya," he said. "I didn't know you were in town. Are Josh and Christian here too?"

"Yeah, they're at Cory and Topanga's."

"Have you heard from KC? She was supposed to video chat with us the other night, but she never called," he said. He suddenly looked confused. I looked behind me and the girls from before were looking at him with sympathy. "Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"You don't know?" The first girl asked.

"Don't," I told them.

"Your wife is cheating on you with her producer," the girl said.

"What?" He asked.

"Go look in the trash to see for yourself," the second girl said. He started walking towards the trashcan.

"Farkle, don't," I said, but it was too late. He started studying the article. His face fell. All the color left his face. I rushed to his side. "Farkle, it's a tabloid. It's not true." His eyes started filling with tears. "Farkle—"

"She didn't call that night because she was with him," he said like he was realizing something.

"Farkle, listen," I said. "She wouldn't cheat on you. You know that."

"I have to call her," he said.

"Yeah, good idea," I said. "She can explain everything."

He took out his phone and went to the back.

**Farkle's POV**

"Come on, KC, answer," I said.

"Hey Babe," she answered.

Without thinking I said "How _could_ you?"

"Farkle, I saw the magazine too—" she started, but I cut her off.

"When you didn't call us the other night, you were with him, weren't you?"

"Wait, are you seriously believing that article?"

"Answer the question!" I yelled at her.

"Yes, working on a song! The record label wants to release my album way before they previously said!" She yelled at me. "I can't believe that you'd believe that I'd cheat on you! I love you and I love our children. I wouldn't throw that away!"

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry. It's just hard without you here." I could hear talking in the background.

"I have to go, Farkle," she said. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you," she hung up, "too."

I walked back to the front. The girls from before were gone.

`"I heard yelling, what happened?" Maya asked

"We got in an argument," I told her.

"You accused her, didn't you?" I looked down. "Farkle—"

"I know, I'm stupid," I said.

"Farkle," she said, "those magazines are made to deceive people. It's gossip, it's false information."

"I know, Maya," I said. "They were working on a song. The label is pushing up the albums release."

"See, I knew there was a rational reason," she said.

` "When did you become the one that's rational, and when did I become the one that doesn't think things through?" I asked her.

"Maybe when we both fell in love, I don't know," she said. "I have to go, but it was nice seeing you, Fark. Trust your wife."

"Thanks, Maya," I said. I got up to the stage and got ready to play.

**Riley's POV**

It's about 8pm. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, it was Farkle.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Farkly," I greeted him. I let him come in. "You okay? I saw the article. Why would those idiots post something like that! I mean, who would believe that?!"

"Yeah," he said, rocking on his heals.

"You _didn't_," I said.

"I did," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like the biggest idiot in the world, I did."

"Why would you believe something like that?" I asked.

"She didn't video chat with us on Thursday," he said. "That was the day the picture was taken."

"What happened?" I asked. "I take it you talked to her."

"We had an argument and she yelled at me for believing something like that," he said. "It's just hard without her here. It's so different. What if this changes everything too much? What if it ends up ruining us?"

"That's something you need to talk to KC about," I told him.

"I'm just scared, Riley," he said. "We get little time to talk, and she barely video chats anymore, and it just keeps decreasing."

"Express that to her when you _can_ talk," I said. "Could I tell you some good news?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling a little.

"I'm pregnant again," I said, "and it's a boy."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over twenty weeks," I said.

"Have you figured out a name?"

"Yes," I said. "Farkle Jedediah Williams."

"After me?" He asked.

"Duh," I said. "You're the only Farkle I know. And after my grandpa Jedediah."

"I'm glad you get to have another boy," he said.

"Me too," I said. "Where's Aaron and Brooklyn?"

"At my parents'," he said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"I should probably go," he said, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to try to call her tonight."

"Okay, Farkle," I said.

He left.

_**Author's Note:**__ Please don't say anything about the name. I think it works, and I like it. Hope you liked this Chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Meets Relationships

**KC's POV**

I finally found time to video chat with Farkle, Aaron, and Brooklyn. Brooklyn has gotten so big, and I couldn't help but feel like I'm missing out. The truth is that I am missing out. Farkle put Brooklyn to bed and came back.

"How's school going, Aaron?" I asked.

"It's going good," he said. "When are you coming home, mommy?"

"I don't yet, sweetie," I said.

"I think it's time for bed," Farkle said.

"But I wanna talk to mommy," he said.

"You have school tomorrow, Aaron," Farkle said.

"No! I want to talk to her!" He yelled at his dad.

"Lucas, your dad is right," I said. "You need to sleep, baby."

He looked at me.

"You don't get to say anything because you're not here!" He yelled at me. Those words hit me like bricks. He's never spoken to me like that before.

"Aaron!" Farkle said. "Go to your room, you're grounded."

"I never want to talk to you ever again!" He yelled, storming off into his room. He slammed the door. I started crying. Farkle looked at the screen.

"He didn't mean it," he said. "It's just been hard on him. It's been hard on all of us."

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Does it feel like this whole thing is affecting our relationship to you?"

"Yeah it does," I said.

"Do you think it could—"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine, my time, so six your time," he said.

"I'm late!" I almost yelled. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to my recording session."

"I understand," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. I ended the call and rushed to my recording session.

**Farkle's POV**

I closed my laptop and went to Aaron's room. I opened the door, and he was sitting on the side of the bed that is towards the wall, his back facing me. I went and sat on the other side.

"You know you shouldn't have said that to your mom, right?" I said. "It made her feel bad."

"She should feel bad," he said. "She left us here to go to LA."

"I told her to go," I admitted to him. "So, if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

He turned around.

"Why would you tell her to go?" He asked. "Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, that's why I told her to go," I said. "It was a big opportunity."

"But it's hurting us," he said. "We never get to see her anymore."

"Yeah, I think we all realized that," he said. "We took on more than we could handle."

"Why?"

"Because we thought we could handle it," I said. "I thought I could handle taking care of you and Brooklyn on my own, but I've had to get help from others, and I really need her here. She thought she could handle being away from us, but I think it's getting to her too."

"I'm sorry that I got mad," he said.

"It's okay," I said. "You're allowed to have feelings, but you need to watch what you say."

"Okay," he said. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too," I said. He hugged me.

"Goodnight," he said. I got off of his bed so he could get into it.

"Goodnight, son," I said.

I left his room.

**KC's POV**

"Sorry that I was late, Rich," I told him as I was writing lyrics down.

"No problem," he said. "You were talking to your family, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sadly I don't have the luxury of having much time with them anymore. My son yelled at me tonight."

"If you want to talk to them, just shoot me a text, and you can go ahead and skip," he said. "I'll just work on finishing production on some of your other songs."

"The record label set up the sessions," I said. "If they find out I'm blowing off sessions—"

"Screw what they think," he said. "They also want you to do electro-pop, which isn't happening. Family means everything, a record deal is just a piece of paper."

"Thanks," I said. "What do you think of these lyrics?" He grabbed the note pad and read them.

"I'm guessing this is to God?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I haven't had much time with _Him_ either."

"That's another important relationship to you too, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well it seems like you found a way to get time with Him," he said. "Want to record it?"

"I don't have music for it yet," I said.

"How about this?" He started playing the piano.

"That's perfect," I said.

We figured out the rest of the song in five minutes and recorded it in twenty minutes.

"Now, go talk to your family," he said. I went back to my apartment and called Farkle, and we talked for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Meets Released

**Riley's POV**

I met Andrew at _Topanga's_. It's his lunch break.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I have some news," he said.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Depends on how you react," he said.

"Okay."

"I got a promotion offer," he said.

"Really?!" I asked, happily. He nodded. "What kind of promotion?"

"My boss started a restaurant, and wants me to take it over," he said.

"That's great!" I said. "How does that depend on my reaction? That's your dream! I support you."

"It's in Pennsylvania," he said.

"Oh," I said. I grabbed his hand. "Like I said, I support you 100%."

"Would you be fine with moving there?" He asked. "Everything you've known is here. This is where you grew up."

"Yeah, but this isn't like what happened with my mom and dad," I said. "We won't be taking Penny away from her friends. We're not moving across the world. We'll be close to Maya and Josh. We'll be fine. I want you to grow, Andrew, I want you to thrive."

"Thank you, Riley," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

**KC's POV**

Richard and I were finishing up a song when my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone.

"It's the president of the record label," I said. I sighed and answered it. "Hello, Mr. Reynolds….Yessir, I understand." I hung up and looked at Richard. "He wants us both in his office, pronto."

"That can't be good," he said.

**Josh's POV**

I was walking with Christian in the park. He smiled when he saw the slides. I helped him up to the top of the slide. He slid down and smiled as he did. I picked him up and smiled when I saw Maya walking towards us.

"Hey Gorgeous," I said, kissing her. "How was work?"

"It was great, we got the frame done for the first floor," she said. She started building houses for less-fortunate families.

"That's great," I said. "You know Cory and Shawn met here, right?"

"Yes," she said. "Shawn would tell me about their friendship."

She looked down at Christian and smiled. She took his hand that I wasn't holding.

"Zero gravity!" She shouted. We lifted him off the ground. He laughed. Maya and I looked at each other and smiled.

**KC's POV**

We went into Mr. Reynolds office.

"Please, take a seat," he said.

We both sat down.

"Now, I want to know why you have been abandoning sessions," he said, looking at me. "And haven't been doing the music we told you to."

"I told her to," Richard, admitted.

"I haven't had much time with my family," I said. "I had to make time."

"Not on our time," Mr. Reynolds said. "Richard, you're released from your contract from the label."

"What?!" I asked. "You can't do that!"

"No, KC, it's fine," he said. He got up. " It was a pleasure working with you." He winked at me, which confused me, and left the office.

"As for you, Mrs. Minkus," he said. "Your tour starts tomorrow, you need to have your priorities straight. Your album will be released in a week. We don't have time to change the music now."

"Yessir," I said.

"Get some sleep," he said. "You'll be leaving for New York tomorrow morning."

That night, I was thinking about what happened that day.

_Why the heck did Richard wink at me?_ I racked my brain. Then it hit me. I've only released a couple of singles with the label. _Richard and I _own the rest of the masters. They can't release music they don't own…but _I _can. He has them.

**No One's POV**

Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Shawn's phones dinged. They all checked it. It was a text from KC.

_Be ready for a show tomorrow._

**KC's POV**

I scrolled through my phone to Farkle's name and hit call.


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Meets I'm Goin' Home

**KC's POV**

The plane landed in New York. Farkle picked me up.

"You ready?" He asked when I got into the car.

"Yeah," I said.

**Maya's POV**

KC's concert is tonight. Farkle texted me that he picked her up from the airport. She's going to spend the day with her family until rehearsal.

**Farkle's POV**

When KC and I got home, Aaron immediately ran to her. Rachel came out from Brooklyn's room with her.

"Mommy!" Aaron yelled. "I've missed you so much! I didn't mean what I said before!"

"I know," she said. "I've missed you too!" She hugged him back.

"When are you leaving again, mommy?" He asked. She smiled up at me.

**Rachel's POV**

"I can't believe the record label acted like you should prioritize your album over your family," I said.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling they had a part in making people think I was cheating on Farkle with Richard, probably to make drama," KC said. "They don't know what's coming to them, though."

**Riley's POV**

"The venue for KC Minkus' concert has been changed by the artist from Madison Square Garden to _Central Park_," The news Anchor said. "The original venue has given refunds back to the ticket recipients, as the concert is now free. _Liberty Records_ is noted having had no prior knowledge of this."

I stared at the TV with my mouth wide open. It's only an hour 'til KC's concert.

**KC's POV**

I looked from the tent that Stuart set up for us in Central Park. There were so many people there, including all of my family and friends. I walked out of tent and walked to my spot. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Hey everybody!" I said into the microphone. People put up their cell phones, recording. "You may all be wondering why the venue was changed. The reason is that I am leaving Liberty Records." There were gasps from the crowd.

**No One's POV**

Robert's (the president of the record label) assistant rushed into his office.

"Sir, there is something you need to see," he told him. He showed him the live feed from Instagram.

"I was not happy there. I was unable to spend any time with my family," KC said. "They tried to control my music. My album is supposed to be released in a week, but they are unable to release it because they don't own the rights to the songs, as they fired my producer, Richard, for knowing that my family actually meant something."

Robert's eyes grew wide.

"Get Richard on the phone!" Robert said. "Offer him double salary!"

The assistant tried.

"Sir, we're blocked," he said.

**KC's POV**

I took my contract out of my pocket.

"Now this is my contract that I have with them," I said. I took out a lighter. "And this is a lighter." I looked towards the crowd of cell phones. Farkle brought over the metal bucket that we use for song suggestions. "Robert Reynolds, as I'm positive that you are watching by now, I want to let you know this: I have my priorities straight. My family is worth more than your record label." I set the contract of fire and put it in the metal can. "So I know you all came for a _KC Minkus _concert, but would you mind if my husband joined me?" Everyone cheered. Farkle walked up beside me with his guitar.

"We're _Two Harmonies_!" Farkle said into his mic. Richard sat at the drums.

"We're starting off with a cover," I said. "You should all recognize this one."

I started playing my Richard, Farkle and the backup guitarist started playing.

_I'm staring out into the night/ Trying to hide the pain/ I'm going to the place where love/ And feeling good don't ever cost a thing/ And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home/ Back to the place where I belong/ And where your love has always been enough for me/ I'm not running from/ No, I think you got me all wrong/ I don't regret this life I chose for me/ But these places and these faces are getting old/ So I'm going home/ Well, I'm going home_

I started playing my keyboard in a string setting.

_The miles are getting longer it seems/ The closer I get to you/ I've not always been the best wife or friend for you/_

I looked over at Farkle.

_But your love remains true/ And I don't know why/ You always seem to give me another try_

He smiled at me.

_So I'm going home/ Back to the place where I belong/ And where your love has always been enough for me/ I'm not running from/ No, I think you got me all wrong/ I don't regret this life I chose for me/ But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for/ 'Cause you just might get it all/ You just might get it all/ And then some you don't want/ Be careful what you wish for/ 'Cause you just might get it all/ You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home/ Back to the place where I belong/ And where your love has always been enough for me/ I'm not running from/ No, I think you got me all wrong/ I don't regret this life I chose for me/ But these places and these faces are getting old/ I said these places and these faces are getting old/ So I'm going home, I'm going home_

**Maya's POV**

KC and Farkle were almost done with the concert.

"We have one more song to do," KC said. "But first, I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It's nice to know there are still people behind me, behind _us_, without us being on a record label." She looked over the crowd. "This next song is one I wrote while working with Richard," she motioned to Richard, sitting at the drums, "in the studio. He will be helping Farkle and I record our second album. This song's called _Out Loud_." She started playing her keyboard.

_I've become lost again, and I know it/ Everybody thinks they know me, but they don't/ I do my best to avoid conflict/ But I need to fight to break from their mold_

_Everybody tells me/ Who they think I should be/ _**But You're the One who knows me well**_/ Now I'm at a crossroad/ Lead me where I should go/ All I wanna do is yell_

**Out Loud/ I just need to hear You now/ I don't wanna hear a single sound/ Except for/ What I'm meant for/ Show me the way/ All I need is to hear You out loud today**

_They pull me one way, away from my safe space/ All I wanna do is see my family's faces/ Need to get to a solid place/ I don't need to be caught up in these races_

_Everybody tells me/ Who they think I should be/ _**But You're the One who knows me well**_/ Now I'm at a crossroad/ _**Lead me where I should go/ All I wanna do is yell**

**Out Loud/ I just need to hear You now/ I don't wanna hear a single sound/ Except for/ What I'm meant for/ Show me the way/ All I need is to hear You out loud today**

She finished and everybody cheered.

**KC's POV**

After the concert, we all (our friends and family) went to _Topanga's_.

"I can't believe you did that!" Riley said.

"I know," I said.

"What if they try to come after you?" Rachel asked.

"Then I have a best friend that just-so-happens to be the best attorney in New York," I said.

"Yeah, I could get them on so many things," Topanga said.

"You won't have to," Maya said. She motioned to the TV.

"Since KC Minkus spoke out against the record label, many other artists that were and are with Liberty Records have spoke out about their harsh treatment," the news anchor said, "and in just a short few hours the record label has been dissembled."

"Wow," I said. "I did that?"

"Yep, you did," Richard said.

"You were the genius that walked away with the masters," I said.

"Yeah, but you actually spoke out."

"Can we share some news?" Riley asked. She was holding Penelope, with Andrew next to her.

"Sure Ri," I said.

"We're moving to Pennsylvania at the end of the week," she said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to own my own restaurant there," Andrew said.

"Congrats!" We all told them.

"We're really excited," Riley said.

"I'm happy for you, Ri," I said.

"Thanks, KC."

_**Author's Note: **__KC's staying home! Yay! What do you think of how KC speaking out helped others speaking out again the Record Label? What do you think of the song KC wrote in L.A. (I wrote it, so I'm curious what you all think)?_

_**To Guest Reviewer: **__I'm curious how it seems to you that Anthony was adopted, could you elaborate on that? And there's a reason Carmela hasn't been in this series at all, it will be revealed later in "Wrong Direction". I may mention about her in the next chapter of this fic._

_**For everyone: **__Why do you think KC is named after her grandmother (on her father's side), Carmela?_

_Also, sorry that I haven't updated "New York" and my K.C. Undercover fanfic, "Neither", in a while, I've been focusing on the others._


	16. Chapter 16

**KC's POV**

I finished putting up the music equipment at _Topanga's_. She changed the Friday hours to 9am to 3pm, so it'd make it easier to get Aaron from school and Brooklyn from the babysitter (whoever it is that day). Farkle left a little before closing to pick up Aaron. I'll be picking up Brooklyn from Rachel's after this.

I walked up to the counter, where my mom was sitting. She was looking at a photo album.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, looking at old baby pictures of you," she said.

"I didn't know you had those," I said.

"I found them in a box when your dad, the kids, and I moved into out new apartment a couple of months ago."

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. I went around to the back of the counter. I saw a picture of mom holding me.

"Who took this picture?" I asked.

"Your grandma, Angela?"

"Why have I never actually met her?"

"You have met her, you just don't remember," she said. "The last time you saw her was when you were four. She and your grandpa stay in Arkansas, mostly. They don't really like New York very much."

"Why have we never taken a trip to see them?"

"Well, we just really haven't had much time," she said. "We could try to go this summer, if you'd like."

"Who's that?" I pointed at a picture.

"That… is your other grandmother," she said.

"Anthony's mother?" I asked. "Why do you have a picture of her?"

"It was from her funeral," she said. I looked at her.

"What was her name?"

"Carmela," she said.

"You named me after her?"

"Yes," she said.

"I kind of look like her," I said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," she said. "She was a very nice woman. She told me to leave Anthony. She also told me to keep you."

"Did she know what he did to you?"

"She suspected it, but I never actually told her," she said. "But even _she_ knew no one would believe it because somehow he made people think he was an 'angel sent from Heaven'. He disrespected her in front of me. She knew he'd assaulted his previous girlfriends and he went to juvie."

"Why can we talk about him so easily now?" I asked.

"Maybe because he can't hurt us again," she guessed.

"I should probably go get Brooklyn," I said. I left _Topanga's_.

**Riley's POV**

Do we have everything ready for tomorrow morning?" I asked Andrew.

"Yes," he said. "I triple checked everything."

"Could we walk around New York tonight?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll get Penny ready."

**Maya's POV**

Josh drove through Philadelphia, looking for a new place to eat. I looked over at him.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"A kid ran away, so we had to investigate the family," he said.

"What did you guys find out?" I asked.

"We're still investigating."

My phone started going off. It was another Amber Alert.

"What's it say?" Josh asked.

"A six year old girl was abducted from her house," I said.

"That's like the third one this month, isn't it?"

I looked back at Christian, sleeping in his car seat.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, don't worry," he said. "He'll be fine."

"Okay," I said. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"And they say women can't decide," I joked.

We both started laughing.

**_The Next Day_**

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I walked into _Topanga's _and set up the equipment.

"Hey everybody," I said into the mic. "So, my sister texted me last night telling me that there has been another child abduction in Pennsylvania. I was abducted by my father when I was five years old. I was able to find my way home thirteen years later, but not everyone is that fortunate. This is 'All These Lives' by Daughtry."

_Doesn't come down when she calls/ "It's time for breakfast."/ Mama can't get down those halls/ Fast enough to see/ _**Glass is sprayed across the floor**_/ From the broken window/ _**She can't breathe anymore**_/ Can't deny what we know/ _

**_(They're gonna find you)_**_ They're gonna find you, just believe/ _**_(You're not a person)_**_ You're not a person; you're a disease_

**All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ Broken homes from separation/ Don't you know it's violation?/ It's so wrong, but you'll see/ Never gonna let you take my world from me/ The world outside these walls may know you're breathing/ **_But you ain't comin' in _**_(But you ain't comin' in)_**

_Posters hung on building walls/ Of missing faces/ Months go by without the calls_

_The clues, or traces_

**_(They're gonna find you)_**_ They're gonna find you, just believe/ _**_(You're not a person)_**_ You're not a person; you're a disease_

**All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ Broken homes from separation/ Don't you know it's violation?/ It's so wrong, but you'll see/ Never gonna let you take my world from me/ The world outside these walls may know you're breathing/ **_But you ain't comin' in _

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become/ A father, mother, asking why this world can be so cold_

_Doesn't come down when she calls/ "It's time for breakfast."/ The memories begin to fall/ _**She asks, "When will I be free?"**

**All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ Broken homes from separation/ Don't you know it's violation?/ It's so wrong, but you'll see/ Never gonna let you take my world from me/ The world outside these walls may know you're breathing/ **_But you ain't comin' in _

_All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ _**_(You ain't comin' in)_**_/__All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ _**_(You ain't comin' in)_**_/ All these lives that you've been taking/ Deep inside, my heart is breaking/ The world outside these walls may know you're breathing/ The world outside these walls may know you're breathing/ But you ain't comin' in_

**Riley's POV**

We had our car packed and went to say bye to mom, dad, and Auggie. We stopped by _Topanga's_ to say bye to Farkle and KC. Then we hit the road and headed to our new home in Pennsylvania.

**_Author's Note: _**_Do you all think I should add one more Chapter or have this as the finale?_


	17. Chapter 17: Girl Meets Class Reunion

_**Author's Note: **__So this is the Series Finale! Thank you all for being patient with me while I collected my thoughts and finished this. _

_This is a future fic, set 10 years after they graduated, 8 years after Season 8. June 2030_

_KC is 30; Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Isadora are 28; Josh is 31; Andrew is 33; Auggie is 20, and Ava is 21. _

**Maya's POV**

"So where are you guys going?" Christian asked us from the backseat.

I looked back at our nine year old.

"To my 10 year reunion," I said.

"Where will we be staying again, mommy?" Grace, our three year old daughter, asked.

"At Grandma Katy and Grandpa Shawn's place," I told her.

"Do we have to?" Christian asked.

"Yes," Josh said.

"Uncle Jonny's annoying," he said.

When we got to my mom and dad's we went up to the door and knocked. Mom answered. When we walked in, Angela almost tackled me.

"Hi Maya!" She said.

"Hey sis," Jonny said.

"How's my favorite eleven year olds?"

"We're good," Jonny answered. "Hey Josh. Hey Chris. Hey Grace."

Grace and Christian let out small "Hey"s.

"Hey," Josh said. Josh and Jon did their handshake.

"Maya!" Maria yelled as she ran to hug me.

"Hey Mar," I said. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"That was like four months ago," she recalled. "I'm twelve now."

"Hey Auntie Maria," Christian said.

"Hi Chris," she said. "Hi Gracie."

Grace gave a little wave.

"So we will be back," I said. "Remember, no pop for Christian after eight."

"I know," mom said.

"I'm not talking to you," I said, looking at Shawn.

"I know, I know," dad said. "He won't go to sleep if we do."

"Okay," Josh said, kneeling in front of our children. "You two be good for your grandparents, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Grace said.

"Okay," Christian said.

"And CJ, please get along with your aunts and uncle," Josh told him.

"I can't promise anything."

Josh looked at me.

"Okay, we'll see you in a while," I said.

"Have fun," mom said. We walked out and left for the reunion.

**Riley's POV**

Andrew, the kids, and I were in Auggie and Ava's living room. They got married a few months ago.

"Thanks again for watching Penny and Farkle," I said.

"No problem," Auggie said.

"It's always fun to watch them," Ava said.

I looked at my nine and seven year olds playing together. Andrew walked over to them.

"See you later, Jedi Master," he said, giving Farkle a high five. He calls him that because his middle name is Jedidiah, and they both like _Star Wars_. "See you later, princess."

"Warrior princess," Penny corrected him. That made me laugh. She hugged him.

"We'll be back after the reunion," I said.

"Bye," Farkle and Penny said. "Love you!"

"We love you too!" I said as we walked out the door.

**KC's POV **

"Aaron, can you please make sure Brooklyn goes to sleep by eight?" I asked my fifteen year old.

"Yeah mom," he said.

"And you are to go to bed no later than ten, alright?" I said.

"I know, mom," he said. "I got it."

"He thinks he's got it, Babe," Farkle said, walking out of our room.

"I got it, dad," Lucas Aaron said. "You guys can trust me."

Farkle smiled at me.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked him. "No more baseball in the house?"

"I already apologized for that," he said. I looked over at our broken trophy shelf that had held Aaron's baseball and talent show trophies and our Grammys.

"Yeah, by the way," I said. "When are you two going to rebuild that?"

"We'll get to it," they both said.

"You know men, mommy," Brooklyn said walking out of her room. I picked up my eight year old.

"You gonna be good for Aaron?" I asked her.

"I'll be the best I can," she said, smiling. I smiled at her. "Have a safe trip! I'll pray to make sure you do."

"Thank you Brooklyn," I said, setting her down. I looked over at Aaron.

"Call me or your dad if you need anything." Aaron nodded towards me.

"See you later daddy!" Brooklyn told Farkle. "Have fun!"

"We will," Farkle said. "We love you."

"Love you too!" Aaron and Brooklyn said in unison. We left our house and got in our car.

**Lucas' POV**

Hannah and I came out of the guest room in my mom's house.

"You two look nice," mom said.

"Thanks mom," I said. I yawned.

"You seem tired," she said. "Maybe you shouldn't have come in today."

"I know," I said. "I didn't plan well enough."

"Where's Jaxon?" Hannah asked.

"He's asleep in his bed," mom said.

"He's worn out," Hannah said. "A two year old can only handle so much travel at once."

"Yeah," I said. "We should probably get going."

"Have fun," mom said.

We left the house and headed to the high school.

I was the last one to show up out of the class. I looked over and saw Maya and Josh talking to Cory and Topanga. I walked over to them with Hannah.

"Lucas!" Mr. Matthews greeted me as he saw me. We shook hands.

"How are you doing, Sir?" I asked.

"I'm doing great!" He said.

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya said, she looked at my and Hannah's hands with our wedding rings on, "and this must be Mrs. Huckleberry."

"Yeah, we've been married for three years," I said. "This is Hannah, you've met her before."

"Well we haven't seen you in like six years since you moved back to Texas," I said. "How have you been?"

"We've been good," I said. "We have a two year old son."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, his name's Jaxon Isaiah Friar," Hannah told her.

"We have a three year old girl now," Josh said.

"Oh, what's her name?" I asked.

"Grace May Matthews," Maya said.

**Riley's POV**

I looked over and saw Lucas and Hannah talking to Maya and Josh. Then I saw Zay and Smackle. I decided to talk to them.

"Hey Zay!" I said. "Hey Smackle!"

"Hey Cotton Candy Face," Zay said.

"Hello Riley," Smackle said.

"How have you two been?" I asked.

"Great!" Zay said. "We're due in October." I looked down and saw her bump.

"And we are engaged," Smackle said.

"Congrats!" I told them.

"Where's Andrew?" Zay asked. I looked behind me, where I thought he was.

"Huh, I thought he was right behind me," I said. "I looked around me and saw that he went over to talk to Darby and Yogi. Yogi looks a lot different. He's really tall now, at least six feet. "If you'll excuse me." They nodded.

I went to where Andrew is. Darby graduated from New Mexico Highlands University with a bachelor's in computer science. Yogi started his own video game company a few years out of high school. They reconnected about five years ago and got back together. They got married a year later and adopted a girl after they found out Yogi was infertile.

**KC's POV**

I looked over and saw Marley.

"Hey," I told Farkle. He looked at me. "I'm going to go talk to Marley."

"Okay," he said. He directed his attention back to Brandon and his wife, Michelle.

I walked over to Marley, and we hugged.

"How are you?" I asked her. "I haven't seen you in like two years!"

"I've been busy," she said. I looked at her hand, there was a ring on it.

"Engaged?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He just did it tonight," she said.

"Well, congratulations!" I said.

"How are Aaron and Brooklyn doing?"

"They are doing great!" I said. "We're adopting a little girl from Africa. Her name is Cairistiona."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

**No One's POV**

Cory went up to the stage.

"Welcome, everyone, to your 10 year reunion!" He said. Everyone cheered. "It seems the band that was booked for this was not able to make it. But we do have a duo here that I'm sure you all are familiar with."

"Of course," KC laughed.

"KC, Farkle," Cory said, "would you do the honor of performing a few songs?" They nodded and started walking towards the stage. "Here's _Two Harmonies_!"

KC and Farkle whispered with each other a bit. KC sat down at the piano, and Farkle sat down on a stool with a microphone.

"So there's quite a few couples here tonight," KC said into the mic. "I thought we'd throw it back to 2020, with this song. I think a lot of us started out with this premise. We definitely did. We just had our 10th wedding anniversary almost a month ago. Here's 'I Would' by Connie Talbot." KC started playing the piano.

All of the couples began to dance as she began to sing.

_Never knew my hands to shake/ Never had my heart beat so fast/ Finally found the words to say/ But I'm scared you won't say them back/ Wish that you could read my mind/ So you could see what's locked up inside/ Could I ask a couple questions/ Before the moment passes us by?/ Oh, honestly_

_Would you give _**all your life/ If I gave you all of mine?**_/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be everything that I need/ And do anything for love?/ Would you stand_** by my side/ Until the end of time**_/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be the air that I breathe/ And do anything for us?/ 'Cause I would_

_**Standing on the edge with you/ If you jump in, I would jump too/ Every single breath I take/ I would give them all up for you/ Oh, honestly**_

_**Would you give **_**all your life/ If I gave you all of mine?**_**/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be everything that I need/ And do anything for love?/ Would you stand **_**by my side/ Until the end of time**_**/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be the air that I breathe/ And do anything for us?/ 'Cause I would**_

_I would, I would, I would/ _**I would, I would, I would/ I would, I would, I would/ I would, I would**

_**Would you give all your life**_**/ If I gave you all of mine?**_**/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be everything that I need/ And do anything for love?**__/ Would you stand_** by my side/ Until the end of time**_/ Would you love me unconditionally/ Be the air that I breathe/ And do anything for us?/ 'Cause I would_

They continued playing and dancing until the end of the reunion.

_**Author's Note: **__So That's the Series Finale! I hope you liked it. I think doing their 10 year Reunion was the perfect ending for it! Let me know what you think! _


End file.
